PPGZ and RRBZ-Changed me
by DarkAngelz375
Summary: Ok so this is my love story.The base is by xMizuki-chan on Deviantart. MomokoxBrick. Please note I might not update for a while as I'm focusing on my other story. The better one 3


My PPGZ love story part 1 Heyo people!I just want to say I don't own the PPGZ or the RRBZ (cause I'm not cool enough TT_TT) but I do own my OC's so enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Momoko's POV~ Sigh.I wake up to my alarm clock ringing obnoxiously loud."Momoko sweetie!Your going to be late for school if you dont hurry!"I heard my mother shout from downstairs.I bustled thru my closet and picked out an outfit.A white long sleeve shirt with a light pink t-shirt over it,a white skirt with a hot pink trim that goes down to my knees,fuzzy pink flats and thigh high pink and white striped socks.I ran to the bathroom to fix my vibrant orange hair,which now reached my back.I tied it up into it's usual ponytail with my signature ribbon.I applied my pink eyeshadow,blush,eyeliner,mascara,pink lipstick,and a thin layer of lip I finished I ran down stairs,grabbed my bookbag and purse,snatched some toast,hugged my parents and ran out the door to meet Miyako and Kaoru at the corner where we usually I got there I was suprised that I beat them there.I hung around there for a bit until I saw a shadow walking to me."Hi Miya!Can you believe I got here first?"I shouted,thinking it was Miyako since I couldn't see the figures the figure realized I was talking to it and it started to run to figure looked nothing like Miyako!He looked so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it hit .From the RowdyRuff stops in front of me and smirks."Well my name isn't Miya,it's 's a cutie like you waiting here all by yourself?"He stands right next to me and puts his arm around me."I'm waiting for my friends so we could walk to school get your arm of me before I snap it off your body."I say very coldy.I never liked Brick,always slinging spit balls at me,stealing my PPGZ uniform,flipping my skirt,I hate him!"Now that's no way to talk to a guy who just want's to be friends,is it?"He asked.I looked at him and walked over to a tree and sat under it.I fished my ipod out of my purse and plugged the earbuds it and turned it or Not by Bridgit Mendler came on.I hummed along and before I knew it I was singing to myself.  
~Ready or Not~ Ready or not,here I come Where you at?The night is young In the crowd,the music's loud.  
But I will find you!

I could see Brick walking over to me out of the corner of my and Kao,where are you?

Ready or not,here I come I like your face,do ya like my song?  
Just sing out la la la la la la la la And I'll find you!

Then my ipod died,which caused me to curse under my breath."You have a beautiful voice."I heard Brick say.I gave him the middle finger and ran off,whether Miyako and Kaoru were with me or not.I got to school and walked up to my I opened it yet another love letter from Sakamoto fell out.I crumpled it up and threw it in the trash can near by.I stuffed my textbooks into my bag and dashed for my first class.I started on the bellwork when Miyako and Kaoru came sat down in their seats near me,(Miyako sat infront of me and Kaoru sat to my right.)and instantly bombarded me with questions."Hey Momo where were you this morning?"Miyako asked had her blonde hair in it's usual curly pigtails,a baby blue dress that reaches her knee's,knee high white socks,and plain blue dress shoes."Yeah what's the deal?"Kaoru asked black choppy hair was hidden away in her green baseball hat with a skull on wore a dark green t-shirt that said "Mess with me and you answer to the fist!"In big bold white letters,baggy grey jeans full of holes,and tennis shoes.I sighed and told them everything,and when I was done they gasped in suprise."No way!"Kaoru screamed,causing everyone to look at her."What'ya lookin at?!"Kaoru snapped at them and everyone instantly turned teacher came in and everyone got to their seats and shut up."Alright class!We have three new students in boys!"Three boys walked had blonde hair and blue eyes,one and black hair and green eyes,and the last one was Brick!He looked at me and smirked."Okay boys tell us your names,where you moved from,and list one interesting fact about yourself,please."The teacher instructed blonde boy was the first to speak up."O-ok my name i-is B-Boomer,a-and we mo-moved fr-rom Ci-cityville,I-I'm the y-y-younge-est ou-out of the th-three o-o-o-of u-uf an-and I li-like ba-bas-base-b-b-ball."He said,stuttering like a of course the girls were head over heels in love with black haired boy stepped up next."Yo!My name is Butch,I'm second oldest out of us,I play every sport that dosen't suck,and I'm not a stuttering moron like little boy blue over there."Butch pointed at Boomer and Boomer blushed while the teacher gave Butch an I'm-warning-you stepped up next."My name is Brick,I'm the oldest out of us,and I love to read."He said with a smirk."Alright boys we have some available seats so choose where you want to sit!" said while she got the seating chart sat behind Kaoru,Boomer sat next to Miyako,and Brick sat next to me while I ignored tossed several notes at me but I just threw them back without reading thankfully my belt went off!The girls looked at me and we rose our hands." !I feel like I'm going to be sick!"I shouted." !My stomach feels like I ate a bomb!"Kaoru shouted." !I'm going to walk them to the nurse!"Miyako shouted as we ran out the ran up to the roof and transformed.I opened my compact to see the Gang Green Gang trashing the sighed and flew to where they beat them faster than you could say "moron".So we flew back to school and walked into the the time we got there class was over so we grabbed our stuff and ran for our next class,Kaoru obviously beating us.  
~Brick's POV~ What is her deal?I just want to be friends."Yo bro!You feeling alright?"I heard Butch ask me."Yeah,I-I'm fine."I told him,but he eyed me and my brothers walked to our next class to see the girls there,so we sat next to them.I threw notes at the girl next to me,because she never told me her she opens one,looks at it,then looks at me,writes on it,and throws it name is Momoko,now leave me alone! is what it said.I just kept throwing notes at throws one back to me and I open it.  
What do you want,Brick?! ~Momoko Do you want to hang out later? ~Brick No! ~Momoko Why?It's not a date,unless you want it to be. ~Brick I don't want to hang out later because I hate you!Now leave me alone,I need to pass this class. ~Momoko Why do you hate me?!What did I do to you?! ~Brick Oh I don't know like constantly destroying the town with your stupid brothers! ~Momoko What in the world are yoou talking about?! ~Brick I know you and your brothers are the RRBZ! ~Momoko Prove it! ~Brick 1) You and your brothers look exactly like them!2) Your the same age as them!3) You have the same names as them! ~Momoko Damn it! ~Brick I look at her and try to toss the note back,but the teacher snatches it from he dosen't read it,he just tosses it into the trash.I get back to my school work and finish the problems with pays to be the smartest of your phone rings,and the teacher talks into it for a bit."Miyako,your cousin is in the front office with the homework you left at home!"He says to the blonde girl next to eyes widen as the teacher sends her to the front office with Boomer.  
~Miyako's POV~ Kiyoshi is here?!How did she even get here?!"You ok?"Boomer asks me."Y-yeah I-I'm fine."I tell him,but I bet it was obvious I was lying."Really?That's good!Now what's the real story,Miyako?"He asks me.  
"W-well my cousin Kiyoshi is in the front office,and it makes me really worried."  
"Why?"  
"My cousin Kiyoshi is blind and she's here by herself."  
"How do you know that?"  
"My grandmother is too old to assist Kiyoshi here by herself."  
"Oh."  
We stop infront of the main office and walk cousin Kiyoshi was standing there talking to the lady behind the desk.  
~Boomer's POV~ I saw a girl about the age of eleven standing there with a baby blue folder in her had blonde hair like Miyako's tied up in a ponytail behind her head,and it reached her bangs covered her eyes,but I could see her eyes were a blurry white(like Toph from Avatar,the Last Airbender series),indicating she's been blind since had a white t-shirt on,and baby blue shorts on that reacher her mid was bare foot with a blue anklet on."Kiyoshi!"Miyako two girls hugged as Miyako over protectively scanned her body for any signs of injury."What are you doing here?!You should have just let me turn my homework in late!How long did it take you to get here?!"Miyako asked her."Well Miya-sama worked very hard on her report so I couldn't let Miya-sama get a bad grade on it when I could have brought it to her,even though it took me one hour and three minutes to get here."She 's eyes widened as she took the homework assinment from her and gave it to me."Boomer can you take this to ,please?I need to walk Kiyoshi home real quick,ok?"She asked me.I just thanked me as she took ahold of her cousains shoulders and walked out the door.I walked to 's class and gave him the homework assignment,along with a brief story of why Miyako wasn't able to turn it in.I walked back to my class and continued with the classwork,worrying about Miyako came back it was about lunch sat with two girls,one with red hair and pink eyes,the other with black hair and green walked over and sat down with them because we didn't know anybody else in this black haired girl scowled as we sat down,and the red-head death glared at gave them a look and they calmed down."I apologize for my friends,it's just people don't usually sit with us that's all."She told us with a smile."Why don't people ever sit here?"Butch asked."Me that's what!"Snapped the black haired girl."Kaoru!Be nice to them!"Miyako scolded her."You too Momoko!"Miyako snapped at the looked down in shame and apologized to us very quietly."Aaah it's alright,babe."Butch said to and Momoko sweatdropped as Kaoru punched Butch in the ate and talked,and for some reason Momoko hates Brick,like she have some kind of grudge against ,the bad bad thing happens... 


End file.
